Holitsuba Gakuen
by Misifu
Summary: Quién le iba a decir a Watanuki que tendría que soportar a Dômeki día y noche en el instituto Holitsuba... Aunque quizás allí les ocurran cosas inesperadas". Humor, sorpresas... Y un poco de romance. Capítulo 1: Primer día


**Holitsuba Gakuen  
**

**Capítulo 1:** _Primer día_

* * *

Todo aquello era nuevo para Watanuki. El instituto privado Holitsuba se trataba de la mayor metrópolis estudiantil de la que había oído hablar. Más de diez mil personas estudiaban y vivían allí, y en aquel sitio uno podía disponer de dormitorios, hospitales, laboratorios, cines, centros comerciales...  
Y en aquel mismo momento, él se encontraba enfrente de todo aquello, delante del sueño de cualquier estudiante. Tenía que ser algo realmente fantástico para él... ¿o quizás no? No es que le disgustase aquél lugar -de hecho, le fascinaba-, sino que había surgido un impedimento que complicaba y ofuscaba su feliz futuro. Ese "impedimento" se trataba de alguien realmente molesto, que no paraba de meter las narices en sus asuntos y, desde que se habían conocido, le había demostrado en más de una ocasión lo comilón, arrogante, impertinente y estúpido que era. Ese "impedimento" se llamaba Shizuka Dômeki, y por desgracia, ese año estaría en la misma clase que él.

–Oh, no... ¿Pero por qué me ha tocado estar en la misma clase que ese burro...? –murmuró mientras caminaba cabizbajo–. Y lo peor de todo es que Himawari está en el grupo C, así que ya no podremos vernos durante las clases... –siguió musitando, derramando alguna que otra lagrimita. Entonces entró en el edificio de habitaciones con la intención de encontrar la suya, para así poder deshacer las maletas–. ¡Está bien! No debo desanimarme, seguro que podemos vernos en los recreos, y le prepararé todos los días el almuerzo, je je je... Bueno, a ver cuál era el número de mi habitación... –y se sacó una nota del bolsillo–. A ver, es la número... 104.  
Acto seguido, entró en el dormitorio y cerró la puerta. Se trataba de una habitación muy espaciosa y preparada para dos personas, con todo perfectamente ordenado y buena iluminación. Al fin y al cabo, las cosas no le irían tan mal. Tenía que ser positivo e intentar olvidarse de Dômeki, ¡empezar el nuevo curso con ganas!  
–Ah... –suspiró plácidamente dejándose caer en la cama. Cerró los ojos–. Pues no está nada mal esta habitación, la verdad.  
–Ya. Pero tienes que ir a comprar, porque la nevera está vacía –observó una voz proveniente de encima suyo.  
Segundos de silencio.  
Watanuki abrió los ojos temiéndose lo peor, y se encontró con el careto de Dômeki asomándose encima suyo, con la expresión de ausencia de siempre.  
–¡¿Pero qué demonios haces tú aquí?! Y aún peor, ¿cómo has aparecido tan de repente, sin que me dé cuenta? ¡Ni que fueras un fantasma! –vociferó incorporándose para poder amenazarle más de cerca.  
El otro se limitó a contestar con aire sarcástico:  
–En primer lugar, llevo aquí desde que llegaste, pero como estás tan atontado, no te has dado ni cuenta. Y en segundo lugar, ésta también es mi habitación.  
–No... No puede ser... –masculló llevándose las manos a la boca–. ¡¿Vamos a compartir la habitación?! ¡¿Seguro que no te has equivocado?! ¡Esta es la número 104, así que no puede ser! –bramó estrangulándole a la vez que lloraba desconsoladamente.  
Era lo peor que le podía pasar, ¡lo peor, sin duda alguna! Ya de por sí, era todo un infierno tener que verle todos los días... ¡Pero es que aquello sería prácticamente como vivir con él! Vivir con Dômeki... ¡Ya no quedaba duda, era el fin del mundo!  
–Oye, deja de poner esa cara de desamparo y vayamos a comprar comida –ordenó el susodicho.  
El otro le respondió con una retahíla de insultos y amenazas no muy alentadores; no obstante, como estaba destinado que pasara, acabó saliendo a comprar comida con él. Dômeki era lo peor, una bestia, un pozo sin fondo que se aseguraría de amargarle la vida hasta el final. Pero lo que no acababa de entender era por qué siempre terminaba haciéndole caso, como si el otro pudiera darle órdenes, así sin más. ¡Ni hablar!

Por la calle había muchas tiendas para comprar. De hecho, aquello no parecía un campus, sino más bien una pequeña ciudad. Entonces comenzaron a caminar hacia el supermercado que había cerca.  
Estaba un poco ilusionado con todo aquello, y lo estaría aún más si no fuera por la molesta presencia del otro...  
–¡Eyyy! ¡Watanuki! –gritó una jovial voz a lo lejos. Se trataba de Yûko, que paseaba tranquilamente con los profesores Fye y Kurogane.  
–¡Yûko!  
Ésta se acercó tan dinámica como siempre, sosteniendo unas bolsas que parecían contener... Digamos que algunas bebidas para animar fiestas.  
–Uy, Watanuki, me alegro de que ya te hayas encontrado con tu nuevo compañero de habitación –le susurró con una voz seductora–. Es curioso que hayan tenido que cambiarte el compañero; sin embargo, creo que será mejor para vosotros, ¡seguro que os lo pasáis genial juntos! –exclamó dándole toquecitos en el hombro.  
–Un momento... ¡¿Eso quiere decir que en realidad Dômeki no iba a compartirla conmigo?! –vociferó como un loco, imaginándose maquiavélicos planes por parte de ella para arruinarle el curso.  
–Ah... Lo años estudiantiles... Cuántos recuerdos –suspiró la otra sin hacerle el menor caso.  
–¡Yûko! ¡Has sido tú, ¿verdad?! ¡Tú nos has cambiado! –chilló aún con más fuerza, enrojeciendo del enfado.  
–Bueno chicos, nosotros nos vamos a divertir un poco para celebrar la apertura del nuevo curso, pero la fiesta es sólo para profes –guiñó el ojo– Toma esta bolsa, Wata, así no hace falta que vayáis a comprar vosotros también –y le dio una de las que tenía.  
–Pues yo no pienso ir, ni de coña –gruñó Kurogane, que ya se alejaba de ellos.  
Después de la conversación se fueron los tres, Yûko riéndose con malicia, Fye llorándole a Kurogane para que se uniera a la fiesta, y éste último gritándole, con la vena de la sien a punto de estallar.  
Qué desgracia, cuánta desdicha había en su vida. Estaba seguro de que nadie más tenía que soportar...  
–Ya te dije que no pusieras esa cara de desamparo.  
–¡Otra vez! ¡Deja de darme órdenes, que sepas que todo mi sufrimiento se debe a ti! –chilló haciendo exagerado aspavientos.  
–Vámonos, tengo hambre.  
–Eres... ¡¡un glotón!!

Ya había anochecido. Una vez habían llegado, Watanuki se puso manos a la obra. Le daba que tendría que cocinar para él todos los días como si fuera un esclavo, que tendría que verle el careto con más frecuencia de lo habitual y que sus días venideros no estarían repletos de paz y tranquilidad, como tenía esperado.  
–Oye, Watanuki, ¿quieres que te ayude en algo? –preguntó con una mirada tranquila.  
–¡Ya era hora de que el señor se ofreciera a ayudar! –entonces Dômeki se acercó y le quitó la sartén rozando su mano accidentalmente. Ante esto, Watanuki pegó un salto hacia el lado como un gato asustado– ¡Uah, ni se te ocurra volver a acercarte a mí de esa forma!  
–Pero si no he hecho nada –dijo sin comprender nada.  
–¡Yo sólo te digo que no te me acerques tanto! –y se dio la vuelta, un tanto trastornado.  
–Idiota.  
–Grr... ¡¿A quién llamas idiotaaa?!

Aquél sólo era el principio de una difícil –para otros, divertida– convivencia entre los dos, pero también de un cambio que afectaría a ambos.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos!** Encantada de presentaros el primer capítulo del Instituto Holitsuba. Para los que no saben nada de Holitsuba Gakuen, os animo a que escuchéis estos drama CDs y leáis los omakes. Quiero decir que en este primer capítulo me he limitado a hacer más o menos la presentación del entorno y tal, así que no ha habido DouWata (^w^U) Pero sí que habrá en los próximos, y prometo hacerlo lo mejor posible.

Bye!


End file.
